peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 April 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-04-10 ; Comments *Peel's intro:'' "Just two days to go to the showdown in Sheffield and I still don't have a ticket. Oh well, courage, fatty, courage, there's a show to be done."'' Peel was referring to the 1979-80 FA Cup semi-final against Arsenal at Hillborough, which ended 0-0. Liverpool were eventually knocked out after three replays, but Arsenal lost the final against West Ham 1-0, with Trevor Brooking scoring the winner. *After playing the Toy Dolls debut single, Peel comments, "It's funny how bands these days when they send me records from outside London, they always get a female member of the band or a female associate to write a letter to me as though this would have some effect on whether the thing gets played or not. Probably does, too. The letter starts off, 'I hope you like our first single. We've been together for about two months.' Most people of course would put the record straight into the reject pile if they read that but me, I think 'great, I wanna hear it!'" Sessions *Moondogs #1 First broadcast *Whirlwind #1 First broadcast of only session (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1 & 2' begin at start of show *Purple Hearts: Beat That! (LP - Beat That!) Fiction *Whirlwind: Nervous Breakdown (session) *Jimi Hendrix: Manic Depression (LP - Are You Experienced) :JP: You may well be thinking that I'm giving the first Hendrix album a bit of a hammering this week. There's no reason for it really other than the fact that I listened to it at the weekend and I'd forgotten how good it is. *Gordie Uranus & the Universe: Fear of The Night (7") Seed Records :JP: From Toronto, Canada - or Can-ar-da as I expect they call it on Radio 4 - that's Gordie Uranus, a disease normally associated with baboons and rarely afflicting humans and it's called 'Fear of the Night'. And after that - is this programming?! - night of fear! *Move: Night Of Fear :JP: The Move, from 1966, and 'Night of Fear'. Nervous breakdown, manic depression, fear of the night, night of fear - you probably note that there's a theme evolving in tonight's programme and as Walters has pointed out, it really demonstrates how man can be saved from breakdown and inner tumult by the love of a good schoolgirl. Thus the Moondogs and 'Schoolgirl Crush'. *Moondogs: Schoolgirl Crush (session) :JP: Up boys and at 'em stuff from the Moondogs. I think that's terrific actually, it's called 'Schoolgirl Crush'. And in the same spirit, behind the bicycle sheds, lunchtime love affair: *Cartoons: Lunchtime Love Affair (7") Hot Records *Undertones: The Way Girls Talk (album - Hypnotised) Sire SRK 6088 :JP: The band approaching some sort of crossroads, I think, but still making great records. *Special Affects: I Know Ah Girl ('Mood Music' 7" EP) no label *Skatalites: Lucky Seven (LP - Intensified! Original Ska 1962-1967 Vol. 2) *Angelic Upstarts: King Coal (album - We Gotta Get Out Of This Place) Warner Bros. K 56806 *Hatfield & the North: Fitter Stoke Has A Bath (LP - Afters) Virgin *Whirlwind: Okie's In The Pokie (session) *Moondogs: Talking In The Canteen (session) *Inner City Unit: Cybernetic Love (LP - Passout) Riddle *'File 2' cuts out near start of above track :JP: You keep blowing into that sax, son, it's bound to come out eventually... *Wah! Heat: Hey Disco Joe (7") Inevitable :(File 1 pauses) The following two tracks are listed next on the hand-written track listing for T241 but are not included on the recording: *Joe Tex: Hold What You've Got *Barrington Levy: Lets Clean Up *Versatile Newts: Blimp (7") Shanghai *''(File 1 resumes near end of above track)'' *Mo-Dettes: White Mice (7") Mode MODE 1 :JP: Over the weekend the tedious and shockingly expensive John Peel Roadshow travels to your Middlesbrough on Saturday, where hopefully I shall be celebrating Liverpool's triumph over Arsenal in the semi-final. The rest of the weekend? Well, you know, just cruising around... *Whirlwind: Cruising Around (session) *Toy Dolls: Tommy Kowey's Car (7") G.B.H. *Moondogs: Who’s Gonna Tell Mary (session) *Shock Treatment: Belfast Telegraph ('Room To Move' EP) Energy / Good Vibrations *Faust: Extract 4 (7" 'Extracts from Faust Party 3') Recommended *Desmond Dekker: Israelites (7") Stiff *Jerry The Ferret: Ringroad (EP) Dead Horse :JP: Urban Verbs are a gang of frightful-looking smart alecs from New York and they've got an LP out on Warner Bros. records which is surprisingly good, and the track I'm going to play you is called 'Luca Brasi'. Whether this is a restaurant, a mobster or a skin condition I can't tell you. *Urban Verbs: Luca Brasi (LP - Urban Verbs) Warner Bros. *Cardboard Brains: Caesar Drives A Fast Car ('The Black EP' 12") Guilt *Whirlwind: Staying Out All Night (session) *Errol Scorcher: Roach In A De Corner (LP - Roach In A De Corner) Scorcher *Moondogs: Roddie’s Gang (session) *Ruts: Staring At The Rude Boys (7") Virgin VS 327 :(tape break) The following are listed next on the tracklisting enclosed with tape T241 but are not on the actual recording: *Mekons: After 6 *Cramps: The Mad Daddy (album - Songs The Lord Taught Us) Illegal ILP 005 *Carlos Malcolm: Bonanza Ska *Robert Parker: Let's Go Baby (Where The Action Is) File ;Name *1) 1980-4-10 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete).mp3 *2) 1980-04-10 Peel Show DB161.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:46:40 *2) 46:57 ;Other *1) File created from T241 of 400 Box. *2) File created from DB161 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. Excellent sound quality. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box